Ride
by BROSMP
Summary: The story is set during Kate's wild phase, who abandons Stanford after Johanna's death. Alone in the middle of the californian roads, Kate ends up meeting with the writer Richard Castle, how's driving to forget his problems. What does the road reserve for these two? One-shot.


**Author: **BROSMP

**Summary:** The story is set during Kate's wild phase, who abandons Stanford after Johanna's death. Alone in the middle of the californian roads, Kate ends up meeting with the writer Richard Castle, how's driving to forget his problems. What does the road reserve for these two? One-shot.

**AU. This story is set in the 90s and here Kate is 19 and Rick is 25. Have a good reading and I hope you enjoy. PLEASE REVIEW, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

**Ride**

Kate, the 19-year-old brunette of hazel eyes sat on her bed in her dorm at Stanford and looked at the chain that was on her hands, with a sad face, lifting it with between fingers, staring the ring that was locked there. Her mother's ring.

It'd been a month since her mother's death, and she still remembered waiting for her with her father at the restaurant, until they'd received a call from the hospital, saying that Johanna had been in a car accident. She was dead and wouldn't return. No more hugs, mother and daughter talk, she would never see Kate graduating in the law school. So why stay there?

It was like she'd stopped caring at the same time that the love in her world disappeared when she'd entered in that hospital. Her boyfriend had left her, telling her he couldn't stand staying with her anymore.

During the funeral, Kate had remained silent, giving the last goodbye to her mother when then her father, Jim, put his hand on her shoulder and led her to the car and since that day, she also had lost her father, who had begun drinking every day, not caring if Kate was home or not or if they had bills to be paid.

Kate knew that smoking in the campus was forbidden, but she ignored the rule, opening her window to a huge field and lit a cigarette, trying to take her mind off of that tragic day.

Despite being February, the sky in California was sunny, with only a cold breeze and butterflies and birds were flying, free to go anywhere, following their instincts.

What were her instincts?

A blue butterfly landed on Kate's hands, tickling before flying away and Kate ten decided what she wanted. She finished her cigarette and went to her wardrobe, removing her backpack and filling it with a few changes of clothes, all the money she still had, some toiletries and the book that her mother had given her when she'd entered in Stanford: _Death of a Prom Queen_, Richard Castle.

Kate had read the book twice and had fallen in love with it, but with her mother's death, she hadn't tried to find out if he had published other books. Kate then took the chain and put it around her neck, hiding it inside the shirt she wore and left the room and the campus without looking back, toward the road, just following her instinct and walking. Who knows if love wasn't out there?

Richard Castle was in a rented red Chevy, driving. The handsome 25-year-old man, owner of gleaming blue eyes and brown hair was a rising writer who had already published three books and, despite being famous, having a beautiful apartment in New York and a beach house in the Hamptons, he'd realized that he wanted none of it. He wanted love.

Of course he had the love of his mother, the actress Martha Rodgers, but he missed the love of a man for a woman, to have someone who'd embrace him and kiss him and vice versa. He thought he had found it in Meredith, his last girlfriend, but then caught her in their bed with her director and his dream had been shattered.

And now there he was in the California roads, driving after leaving a book signing, wanting to distance himself a bit from the fame, parties and one night stands. Who knows if he wouldn't end up finding a woman who really loves him, not his money?

The radio of his car was playing a New Age song when he noticed a lone figure walking on the roadside and he beeped once. She didn't look back.

It wasn't common to see a girl in the middle of a desert highway under the sun. He then beeped twice more until she looked back and saw the red Chevy slowing down until it stopped beside her.

"Need a ride?" He asked, taking off his sunglasses and staring at her. And the blue eyes met the hazel, admiring each other. She was very pretty and had an independent air, although she looked distressed.

"No. Thank you." She replied, staring at his blue eyes, trying to remember from where she knew him.

"Are you sure? You're far from the nearest town and soon it will be dark." He insisted, worried, but without understanding why he felt so worried with someone he didn't know.

But she denied, trying to keep her tough pose because she didn't like to rely on others, especially from someone who she'd just met. But his intentions didn't seem bad so she said, feeling her throat dry:

"But if you have water, I'd accept."

"Come on. You look like someone who would make a good use of air conditioning as well."

Kate bit her lip, analyzing him and then sighed, turning around and getting into the car. She wouldn't risk staying on the road at night and if he tried anything with her, she knew how to defend herself.

"Here, take it." Rick said, handing her a bottle of water at her and smiled. "My name is Richard."

"Kate. Kate Beckett." She said, taking a sip of the water, feeling the air conditioner cool her sweaty skin from hours of walking under the sun. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He then started the car and asked, curious: "Where are you going?"

"Anywhere." She admitted shyly and Rick looked from the road to her for a moment, not understanding. "I ran away."

"Oow..." Rick said, absorbing the news, getting more and more intrigued by the girl, who was now playing with the chain around her neck, looking sad and then he tried to lighten the mood. "From your boyfriend?"

"Are you trying to figure out if I'm single?" She asked, staring at him with a raised eyebrow and seeing him graceless, she said: "I was joking. No, not running away from a boyfriend. I'm running away from my past."

Rick knew something bad must have happened to her but didn't want to press her more, leaving Kate to choose whether to speak or not. The brunette looked at him curiously:

"And you Rick?" She asked, already adopting the nickname and he liked how it had sounded on her pink lips. "Where are you going?"

"Anywhere." Kate frowned and he explained: "I've been going through some personal problems and so I dropped a book signing and decided to just drive."

"Autographs? Are you some kind of celebrity?"

Feeling that she wasn't self-seeking, he removed from the glove box his book, _Flowers For Your Grave_ and handed it to her. Kate picked up the book, flipping through the pages and then she saw the name and looked at him surprised:

"You're Richard Castle?"

"That's me. Have you read it?"

"Not yet. I've just read your first book." She admitted, curious to read it. "My mother gave me it and I really like your way with words."

"Thank you." He said, a beautiful smile spreading on his face with her sincerity. "You can read it. Stay with the book."

Kate smiled staring at the cover of the book, seeing how the author had a good heart, despite his fame and fortune, and he found her smile beautiful, when then she asked:

"Why did you run?"

"Because fame and fortune don't matter if I don't have someone by my side with to share it all, someone who loves me with all her heart, but also let me love her with the same intensity and with whom I can share the good and bad times."

Kate melted at his words and Rick told her about Meredith and his disappointment, leaving Kate shocked. How could someone betray him?

"She was pretty stupid, but at least you were able to see in time that she wasn't who you've been looking for." Kate said, comforting him and Rick sighed, feeling sad.

"Don't you think I was kind of stupid for leaving everything behind because of it? Trying to find someone who loves me?"

"Rick, we need to have faith, okay? You have the gift of words and I'm sure someone is waiting for your beautiful words to become something concrete to her." She said gently, feeling a twinge of envy of the woman that would be in her favorite's author future but then smirked: "Well if you are stupid, I am two. I'm running away too, remember?"

Rick was surprised by her words and little by little a small smile appeared on his face at this extraordinary woman beside him and for a while they'd drove in silence until Rick decided to make her talk and maybe, be able to help her.

"So Kate, what made you ran away from your past?"

"I ..." Kate swallowed, trying to control the pain in her heart and Rick put his hand over hers, looking at her eyes that said what she wasn't speaking. But she wanted because she needed to talk to someone. "My mother died so I dropped Stanford."

And Kate told him everything about the accident, her father, about law school until a tear ran down her face and she quickly rubbed her eyes frustrated and Rick held tight her hand and said softly:

"I'm sorry Kate..." He said, sad for everything the girl had been thought, and Kate smiled in gratitude and he asked curiously:

"Why law school?"

"At first, because it was my mom's career. But then I realized how much I wanted to bring justice to others. I know a lot of people waiting for justice and maybe I can be that person to give them that. I'll be that person."

Rick realized at that moment that he would fall in love with her, with this little discovery.

"Kate, do you realize you're talking about in this in the present? Your desire to become a lawyer is so strong that perhaps all you needed was a time for you, not drop everything."

Kate realized that too, thoughtfully, then smiled saying:

"I told you have the gift of words. Maybe this trip will bring us something good?" Kate said and Rick smiled with her.

"I'm sure it'll. So are you going to travel with me?"

"If you want."

"Always."

Hours later, it was dark and they approached the first city. The weather had cooled and Rick yawned, feeling the need to rest, knowing they would have to stop at some hotel. He looked to his side, seeing Kate resting with the book he had given her on her lap, she had spent part of the journey reading it fascinated, making Rick feel even more proud of his book. He had put his coat over Kate, after he had seen that she was cold and notice her serene face. He then realized how he was becoming attracted to her, after hours talking about their lives. She was an amazing woman.

"Kate?" He called softly, after parking the car in front of a small hotel. He shook her lightly and Kate opened her eyes, finding the writer's blue eyes. "We're here."

Kate stretched and noticed his coat over her, finding the gesture very sweet, realizing she was falling for him. She handed him his coat, feeling his smell and said, leaving the car:

"We won't share a room. And I'll pay mine."

On the third day on the road, the two had to stop at a mechanic to fix the engine and it would take two hours and Kate sighed, releasing her hair from the bun and looking at Rick.

"And what do we do now?"

"Let's explore the city!" He said with a huge smile, indicating the provincial town and Kate rolled her eyes, but was infected by his joy and smiled too.

The two linked their arms, walking in the city. There was a jewelry store that caught Kate's attention, even though she was a tough girl, she still was a girl and Rick followed her, curious to see what she wanted to see.

There were really beautiful pieces, but what Kate had liked the most was a silver bracelet that had a blue butterfly pendant.

"Wow, it's beautiful..." She took the bracelet and tried it, bringing it to her eye level when Rick approached, asking:

"You liked it, didn't you? Why?"

"It's kind of silly... But when I was at Stanford, ruling out for this trip, I saw a butterfly just like this one." Kate's smile was so beautiful and Rick made another discovery about her, falling in love even more.

"Leave it on your wrist." He said as he paid and Kate protested.

"Hey, I can pay for my stuff!"

"Sorry Kate..." He said upset, leaving the shop so Kate grabbed his arm gently.

"Sorry. I just don't really like to let others pay for me. Part of my independence."

"It's ok. But I wasn't thinking you couldn't afford it." He said, as he led her out and she looked at him curious.

"So why?"

"Because I saw that the butterfly was important to you, then it was also important to me. After all, we are traveler's fellows." Rick gave her a beautiful smile and Kate felt her heart beat fast with the gesture, making her fall a little more for him and then she did something that surprised him: She kissed his cheek.

"Okay writer boy. But next time, I'll pay for my stuffs, okay?" She said teasingly.

"Deal." He nodded with a grin from ear to ear and she laughed as the two linked their arms and walked on the sidewalk, the blue butterfly shinning on Kate's wrist.

Rick and Kate were getting closer and closer while traveling on the road, making some breaks when needed before continue driving.

In one morning, the two hit the road with two cups of coffee. Kate grabbed her backpack, looking for a cigarette and then looked at Rick, asking for permission.

"Can I?"

"You can. But open the window." He told her, not wanting to tell her what to do, but worried with her healthy. "I just think you shouldn't smoke."

Kate said nothing, opening the window and lighting up the cigarette and bringing it to her mouth, letting the smoke escape while she thought about her parents, imagining how her father was and about these days in the road with Rick, the writer for whom she had been feeling attracted. Rick watched, wishing he could take her pain away or help her overcome with his words.

"To where Kate?" He asked, taking a sip of his coffee and Kate looked at him, throwing her cigarette.

"I don't know..."

The radio was playing a song and then the announcer began advertising about a show of a new band, Oasis, that would be performing there in California, in two days and Rick watched Kate listening to the news with interest, while playing with her bracelet and he knew to where.

"How about we go to the show?" Rick asked, smiling and holding her hand.

"How did you know?" She asked, frowning and he shrugged, turning the attention to the road.

Kate had heard some of the British band songs and had become a fan, but with her mourning, she hadn't known the band was going to be there.

"You seemed interested. What do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea." She replied, opening a small smile and Rick felt he had won the day, returning to drive while Kate opened the book and devoured the last few chapters, with the promise that he would give her the third book.

Seeing her devouring his book, made he remember when a strange had given him a book called Cassino Royale and how he, as a little boy, had read over and over again the book, fascinated. Then, new ideas for a book had appeared in his mind.

In the end of the day, the couple was close to the next town so they decided to stop for a while on the road, to see the sunset. The weather was warm and Rick and Kate shared a beer, watching the sky turn orange, the radio turned on. Rick was sitting with the door open while Kate sat on the car's roof, her legs beside his head

"So Kate... What was the craziest thing you've ever done?" He asked with a big smile and she rolled her eyes.

"What kind of question is that Rick?"

"Curious. You are interesting, must have a lot to tell me." And he was really curious, with each discovery that he made of her.

Kate blushed for being called _interesting_ and sipped her drink thoughtfully, her hand hanging by her side, finding Rick's hand and letting their fingers intertwine, showing how close to each other they had got.

"It was when I'd bought a Harley." Rick looked at her agape, fascinated and she laughed at the memory. "I remember that my parents had been against it and then I ran away to go to a party and only came back in the morning. I was so tired that I fell from the motorcycle, hurting my knees in front of my house and my mother gave me a lecture. But she never told my father."

"Your mother must have been amazing." He said and Kate agreed with a longing smile, then looked at Rick and wanting to know more of him.

"She was amazing, she always knew what to say to me, always making my dad and I keep the family traditions... And your mother? You two must have enough stories, with all her plays and everything."

"My mother is eccentric... and very dedicated." He admitted, smiling fondly at the memory of his mother. "Not only to her career, but to me too. Once, when I was little, she was in a tour of her play, but she appeared in the morning just to have breakfast with me, it was my birthday."

The two were silent for a moment when Rick then pressed the cold can on her leg, startling her and she released her hand from his.

"Hey!"

Kate got off from the car's roof and stood facing him with hands on her hips, outraged and Rick laughed as he gave space for her, indicating the space between his legs and Kate shook her head, sitting there, feeling relaxed as they looked at the sea. Gradually Kate was leaning against his chest and Rick involved his hands around her body, resting his hands on her stomach, both feeling their attraction and the two stared at each other, with a small smile.

Slowly the two were approaching their lips, their hearts beating fast, but then Kate's foot hit the beer can, impeding the kiss and they both laughed.

Kate then turned her face to his, seeing him upset and she smiled with love, pressing her lips to his cheek and saying:

"You've been a wonderful traveling partner."

"It's you who are an amazing traveling partner Kate."

They parked the car in the city were the show would be in an outdoor arena and when Rick got out, he realized that Kate was still inside.

"Kate?"

"Stay there. I need to change! "She said and Rick saw a glimpse of Kate going to the back seat, searching for her backpack and he then waited outside the car, waiting for her. A few minutes later she came out, wearing a black top, jeans and her favorite boots, her hair loose and Rick felt his heart race, seeing her so beautiful.

"Ready?" He asked, recovering and smiling, reaching out and she accepted his arm, also smiling with chivalry.

"Yes. But how we're going to get the tickets so late?"

"We already have." She raised an eyebrow and Rick added. "I called a friend who was organizing the show when we'd made our last stop at the station."

"Benefits of walking with Richard Castle?" She asked joking and he said seriously:

"Just for you."

Kate felt her heart beat fast and blushed. She then tightened her arm with his, giving him a slight bump with her shoulder, laughing and he laughed with her as they walked to the arena.

One hour before the show start, Rick was on the grass in front of the stage where a band was doing the opening, waiting for Kate, who had gone to the bathroom. He frowned at her delay and then decided to go after her, seeing her near a door where a guy was handing her a pill and Rick quickened his pace, furious, grabbing Kate's arm and guiding her to a corner.

"Hey, let me go Rick!" She said indignantly, pushing him away. "What's your problem?"

"Ecstasy? Really Kate?" He asked irritably, shaking his head. He shouldn't worry about her, but he was already so attracted to her. "I thought you just wanted to travel!"

"I've never drugged myself, okay?" She snapped. She was curious about the effects, if that might alienate her grief, but now that she had stopped to think about it, she realized that she had been stupid.

She thought of what her mother would have said seeing her daughter acting like that, about her father that was suffering as much as her and missing his daughter, she thought about how much she'd studied to go to college and then, felt thankful for having Rick with her, caring for her and making her open her eyes.

"And why did you buy it then?"

"Because I wanted to relax! Forget that I'm not loved!" She almost screamed and Rick's anger disappeared.

Kate's eyes filled with tears and to her horror, she couldn't hold them, as much as she rubbed her eyes.

"Kate shh..." Rick approached her and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her body, breathing the scent of cherries. To his surprise, Kate hugged him back.

"Rick..." She looked up as she whispered his name, the hazel eyes meeting the blue eyes, both full of sadness, passion and care and in a _click_, the two realized how attracted they were for each other.

Their faces were approaching until their lips touched one, two and then three times until his lips began to move over hers, Kate's delicious curves clashing with his body.

Panting, the two broke the kiss and Kate admitted, blushing:

"You made me feel loved for the first time since my mother's death."

Touched, Rick stroked Kate's hair, admitting:

"I felt loved too..." He then said seriously: "Promise me you won't use drugs, and that included smoking, please."

"I won't, don't worry... With you loving me."

"I'll be loving you Kate, if you also will."

Kate replied kissing him hungrily and Rick corresponded with the same intensity, until the first chord of _Maybe Forever_ started playing and Rick slid his hand to hers, entwining their fingers and the two returned to the arena, watching the band play.

The evening was wonderful. Rick and Kate danced all the songs, singing them and Rick saw another side of Kate, relaxed, falling in love with that other little details that he had found out about her while they danced. And seeing the silly smile on Rick's face, Kate smiled with him, falling in love even more with the writer's affectionate, as she invited him to dance with her and the two embraced, dancing in the rhythm of the music.

That night, after entering the car, both felt much happier than when they had came to the journey. The night was starry with a light breeze, and Kate drove the car quietly, exchanging glances with Rick until she parked the chevy on a deserted beach.

Rick had a marshmallows package and thermal coffee in the trunk and made a fire to roast them and Kate laughed at his child side.

Richard finished roasting his marshmallow in the matchstick when Kate leaned beside him, biting one and then the other, chewing them slowly and he got lost looking at her rosy lips moving when then she bent to pick another one and he protested:

"Hey, eat yours and I eat mine, okay?"

"Ok Rick..." She said, laughing, catching more marshmallows in the bag and replenish his when Rick pulled her by the nape and kissed her vigorously and when they stopped to breathe, he rested his forehead against hers and Kate smiled provocative, biting her lip. She was having a wonderful night.

The two exchanged several kisses and when there was only one marshmallow, Kate bit its end while Rick was biting the other, eating from her mouth until he kissed her, searching for more sweet in her mouth.

Later, Rick went to the trunk fetch a blanket and when he returned, smiled surprised to find Kate lying on the hood of the car, looking like a model, her hair spread around.

He left the blanket aside and approached Kate, standing in front of her and she whispered sensually:

"Come here Rick."

Rick smiled, leaning over her, keeping one hand on the hood while the other caressed her face with love and Kate smiled gently, facing his blue eyes, her hazel shining. That journey through the Californian roads had helped them a lot, because besides having had each other to talk, they had loved each other and even knowing that they would soon head to New York, she to solve her problems with her father and return to Stanford, to make her mom and herself proud of the woman she'd become and he, to see his mom and write a police saga inspirited by a book he'd earn when kid and loved. They'd end up riding back to the other in the future.

She then admitted something:

"I was afraid that with everything that had happened with my mother, I'd end up building a wall around me. But you prevented it from happening Rick..."

"And you, my dear Kate, made me see that not all women are like Meredith. I will stop your walls as much as necessary, okay?" He said seriously, but his voice also carried passion and when they stared at each other, their eyes filled with love, Kate nodded, her body exuding the same passion.

"I love you Rick."

"I love you too Kate."

And she wrapped her legs and arms around his waist and his neck pasting her body to his, kissing him hungrily.

Rick dropped the hand that was on the hood to her leg, grabbing it as he kissed Kate tightly, feeling his body molded like a puzzle to hers deliciously. Both felt their hearts beating fast as their hands began to explore the other's body over the clothes, their bodies getting sweaty.

Kate arched her back over the hard metal when they'd interrupted the kiss to breathe and when he linked their hands she bit Rick's ear, whispering:

"Ride me."

Twenty minutes later, the two entered in a hurry in a hotel room because Rick had said he wanted to make love with her in a bed. They got rid of their clothes and soon became one in bed until they fell asleep in each other's arms after exchanging words of love.

10 years later...

"Just a minute Mr. Castle, I'll tell her you're here." The secretary said when Rick had arrived at the law firm, to run his divorce with Gina, his agent.

The handsome writer with blue eyes and brown hair checked his messages when the door opened and he smiled softly at the sight of the woman with brown hair in an elegant bun, wearing a cream skirt, her hazel eyes sparkling amused as she smiled too, their hearts pounding, the hazel eyes and blue eyes overflowing with love and they knew it was their time to be together, forever, after parting ways a decade ago to rebuilt their lives.

"You look great Kate."

"You too Rick."

_I hear the birds in the summer breeze, drive fast  
I'm alone at night  
I have tried hard not to get in trouble, but I  
I have a war on my mind  
So I just drive  
So I just drive  
So I just drive  
So I just drive_  
**Lana Del Rey-Ride**

**REVIEWS PLEASE.**


End file.
